Broken Heart
by Eternal'AngeLove
Summary: ...Alguna vez pensé que un día, cuando nuestros hijos me preguntaran por el amor de mi vida, les contestaría que está justo en frente, y te voltearía a ver. Ahora, sacaré un álbum de fotos, y te buscaré entre ellas, y cuando me pidan consejos en el amor, les contaré de ti, y de cómo hay personas que debemos dejar ir. / Sasu-saku One-shot


あ ¡**Konnichiwa**! あ

**Summary**: _Alguna vez pensé que un día, cuando nuestros hijos me preguntaran por el amor de mi vida, les contestaría que está justo en frente, y te voltearía a ver. Ahora, sacaré un álbum de fotos, y te buscaré entre ellas, y cuando me pidan consejos en el amor, les contaré de ti, y de cómo hay personas que debemos dejar ir. _

**Advertencias**: AU.

**Author's Notes**: ¡Hola, hola! :D Ya mucho tiempo sin publicar algo nuevo ¿verdad? Pues bueno, aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Surgió literalmente de la nada. Simplemente abrí un documento en Word y salió esto. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece. La historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

><p><em>By:<em>

**Eternal'AngeLove**

* * *

><p>* <em><span>Broken Heart<span>_ *

* * *

><p>Sentía un vacío en su interior. Tomo un trago de su whisky tratando de apaciguar ese sentimiento, miraba a la nada, pero su cabeza era un torbellino de recuerdos. El último año se había pasado volando, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, pronto tendría todo lo que siempre había querido, y sin embargo, todo lo que nunca pensó querer y que ya tenía, se le iba de las manos. Era un pensamiento amargo, saber que todo lo que tenía y que siempre había dado por hecho ahora se desvanecía, como un sueño al despertar.<p>

Escuchó el sonido de los cajones al cerrarse y abrirse, trató de ignorar el sonido, como si ignorarlo fuera la solución. Cerró los ojos por un instante y se preguntó en qué momento había terminado todo, cuándo fue que su trabajo se volvió más importante que ella. Y no supo cuándo ni cómo. Simplemente había pasado. Una pequeña parte de su mente era consciente de todo, sabía que todo había terminado, y que una nueva vida le esperaba, lejos de ella, solo, como siempre se había sentido antes de conocerla. Deseo poder arrancarse el corazón, dejar de sentir ese vacío que lo agobiaba, ese sentimiento de abandono que de repente le llegó. Y se preguntó si era así como ella se había sentido los últimos meses, sola, abandonada.

Alzó la vista en el momento en el que ella atravesó el umbral de la que antes era su habitación. Tenía la mirada baja, con la cabeza agachada, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. Y cuando vio una gota resbalar por su mejilla, se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo. La había hecho llorar, de nuevo. Sintió odio por sí mismo, ella no se merecía eso.

Ella lo miró, con la mirada rota y los ojos verdes brillándole por las lágrimas. Había una súplica silenciosa en su mirada, rogándole por que la detuviera, rogándole que no la dejara ir, pero no podía, ya no. Era tiempo de dejarla ir, siempre había sabido que no la merecía, sabía que él solo había causado todo eso, lo sabía como sabía que ella encontraría a alguien más, alguien que la amaría como se merecía, y también sabía, que cuando eso pasara, su corazón terminaría de romperse en mil pedazos.

La escuchó suspirar. Caminó a la puerta, con maleta en mano y pudo ver sus dudas. Pudo ver lo mucho que lo amaba, y lo mucho que deseaba desesperadamente que él dijera algo, lo que fuera, con tal de quedarse. Pudo verlo y aun así, no dijo nada. La miró como se mira algo que uno quiere y sabe que no se merece, la miró con todo el amor que sentía por ella, y fue ese mismo amor, el que le impidió pronunciar una palabra. Se tragó todas sus palabras, porque ya era tarde. Porque hubo un tiempo para pronunciarlas y él no lo hizo, porque era hora de afrontar las consecuencias.

-Hasta nunca, Sasuke – la escuchó susurrar.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo que terminó por romperle el corazón. Sentía los ojos arder, la garganta echa un nudo y su corazón hecho pedazos.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó desde que ella se fue y él se movió por fin del sillón donde se encontraba. No es que le importara tampoco. Se dirigió a su habitación, todo parecía igual, como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero sabía que si habría uno de los cajones, las puertas del closet o incluso el baño, nada de lo que estaba acostumbrado estaría ahí. Se tiró en la cama sin si quiera molestarse en quitarse la ropa, se aferró a la almohada, aspirando aún el aroma de ella, tan peculiar a flores. Se quedó dormido mientras una lágrima traicionera escapaba de sus ojos.

La mañana no podía ser peor que la noche, pensó. Justo cuando habría sus ojos a un nuevo día, deseo poder dormir para siempre, así al menos no recordaba, así al menos el dolor se iba momentáneamente. Pero ahí estaba. Despierto, cansado y con una cruda emocional que nunca se había imaginado sentir. Miró a su alrededor, todo en orden y tranquilo. Su vista vagó por toda la habitación hasta toparse con el buró. Un rectángulo blanco resaltaba en contraste con el color oscuro del mueble. Se acercó a tomarlo y pudo ver su nombre escrito en él. Era la letra de Sakura, inconfundible.

Su corazón latió una vez más. En la expectativa de una esperanza. Deseando lo mejor, ilusionándose. Tan ingenuo como solo un corazón podía ser. Tomó la carta entre sus manos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Miró un rato el sobre, debatiéndose en su interior si debía abrirlo, si quería saber lo que había detrás de ese papel, si lo que fuera que hubiera ahí le rompería más el corazón. No le importó. Destrozó el sobre y sacó un papel blanco doblado en cuatro. Comenzó a leer. Y tenía razón. Sólo le iba a romper más el corazón.

_Querido Sasuke:_

"_Todo terminó. Estarás bien." _

_Me he estado repitiendo estas palabras desde el momento en el que nuestra discusión terminó. No espero un milagro, aunque mi corazón lo anhela. Sé que todo terminó entre nosotros, me gustaría poder decir que al menos quedamos en buenos términos, pero ¿qué pareja en realidad termina bien? No tú y yo, eso seguro. _

_Quiero que sepas que todo lo que una vez te dije es verdad. Cada palabra susurrada, cada caricia hecha, todo fue verdad. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. _

_¿Recuerdas esa vez, cuando fuimos a esa casa de verano? Nos recostamos en la playa, sintiendo la arena en nuestros pies, mirando juntos el atardecer. Parece tan lejano ahora ese recuerdo. A veces siento que toda mi vida a tu lado no fue más que un sueño, una dulce ilusión, la mejor que jamás haya tenido. Quizás así fue. No estábamos destinados a ser. Mientras el amor nos unía, la vida nos separaba. Sabíamos esto desde hace mucho. Todo lo que pasamos para llegar a donde estamos, todo fue dolor y tragedia, traición y pérdida. Suelo preguntarme de vez en cuando si valió la pena. Si todo aquello que pasamos en realidad nunca debió de pasar, que si no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, que si todo este amor que siento por ti nunca debió de ser, ¿entonces por qué? No puedo entenderlo. Me dije a mí misma una y mil veces que tú eras el elegido. Que tú eras el amor de mi vida. Tal vez lo seas. Pero eso no significa que debamos de estar juntos ¿verdad?_

_Me gustaría mentirte. Me gustaría decirte que ya no significas nada para mí, que en realidad, desde el momento en el que me apartaste de tu lado dejaste de importarme, pero si digo eso, no estaría mintiéndote a ti más de lo que me estaría mintiendo a mí. Te amo Sasuke. Creo que una parte de mí siempre te amará. Esa parte masoquista que todos tenemos, esa parte nunca te va a dejar ir. Y yo tampoco se lo permitiré. _

_¿Sabes…? Solía fantasear sobre nosotros, sobre nuestro futuro. Varias veces hice dibujos de niños que nunca existirán. Recreé imágenes en mi mente que nunca han pasado ni pasarán. Dos niños jugando. Sonriendo y felices, contigo a su lado, mientras yo los miraba y tomaba fotografías. Eso no pasará, y creo que es eso, lo que más me rompe el corazón. _

_Espero que algún día encuentres a alguien con quien cumplir ese sueño Sasuke. Alguien que te ame con la misma intensidad con la que yo te amo, pero nunca igual. Porque cada amor es diferente. Y el nuestro es único. Alguien que te comprenda en el más mínimo detalle, alguien con el valor suficiente de decirte "te amo", aun sabiendo que podrías rechazarla. Alguien que te amé por quien eres, y por lo que no eres también._

_Yo también encontraré a alguien Sasuke. Una persona con la que cumplir mis fantasías. Y aunque los personajes cambien y sean diferentes, la idea es la misma. Tendré una familia. Alguna vez pensé que un día, cuando nuestros hijos me preguntaran por el amor de mi vida, les contestaría que está justo en frente, y te voltearía a ver. Ahora, sacaré un álbum de fotos, y te buscaré entre ellas, y cuando me pidan consejos en el amor, les contaré de ti, y de cómo hay personas que debemos dejar ir. _

_No tengas miedo de amar de nuevo, Sasuke. Sé lo difícil que fue para ti amarme. No está mal amar. Tampoco está mal que te rompan el corazón. Es algo natural, algo humano. Somos imperfectos. La vida sería muy aburrida si fuéramos perfectos. Ten fe, Sasuke. Ten amor. _

_No esperes que alguien toque a tu puerta como yo lo hice. A veces, eres tú quien tiene que ir en busca del amor. _

_Y por favor, no me olvides. Porque yo nunca lo haré. Te mantendré en mis recuerdos, en esos recuerdos de una vida feliz, te pensaré de vez en cuando y me preguntaré por ti, desearé verte mil veces, y mil veces no lo haré. Porque ahora tu recuerdo deberá de ser suficiente. Aprenderé a vivir con ello, al igual que tú; y entonces, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver, ya sin dolor, ya sin rencor, solo tú y yo, solo nosotros y nuestros recuerdos. Y sonreiremos. Porque la vida es esto, Sasuke. Es caerte y volver a pararte, es luchar y seguir adelante._

_Con todo mi amor._

_Sakura. _

FIN

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? :D Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Ojalá puedan dejarme sus comentarios. Se los agradecería mucho. :)

¡..Au revoir..!


End file.
